Darkside - Бутылка медовухи
by Evil from Hyperborea
Summary: Драко не хочет никому вредить, он просто стремится выжить. Дамблдор верит, что душу Драко можно спасти; Снейп в этом сомневается. А Дин и Симус, ничего не зная про планы Дамблдора и Драко, угощают медовухой друзей. Варнинг: джен и почти все умерли.


Дисклеймер: все права на Гарри Поттера принадлежат мадам Роулинг. Я ничего не зарабатываю на её интеллектуальной собственности.

_- Все, что ему требуется, это немного встряхнуться, - продолжал _

_Слизнорт, уже суетясь у заставленного бутылками стола. - У меня есть _

_сливочное пиво, вино, есть последняя бутылочка выдержанной в дубовой _

_бочке медовухи… хм-м… Я хотел подарить ее на Рождество Дамблдору… Ну _

_да ладно, - Слизнорт пожал плечами, - чего не имел, по тому не горюешь!_

Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка, глава 18

ТЕЗА

За задёрнутым пологом кровати Драко переписывался на зачарованных монетах с мадам Розмертой.

«Пять капель в медовуху», - нацарапал он впотьмах.

«Пяти хватит на бутылку? – написала в ответ его собеседница. – А привкус будет заметен?»

«Хватит, - написал Драко, вспомнил, что отравить надо самого Дамблдора и задумался. – Хотя нет, давай десять - для надёжности. Или пятнадцать. Пришлёшь бутылку с каким-нибудь поздравлением повеселее, ну, сообразишь. Кстати, у воды Тофаны нет ни вкуса, ни запаха».

«Сделаю», - отвечала из далёкого Хогсмида Розмерта, волю и сознание которой давно затуманил Империус.

«И потом, - подумал Драко, - старику хватит и полглотка, так что без разницы, есть привкус или нет. Страшная штука этот яд – хлебнул и через пару минут всё кончено». Он откинулся на подушку, закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе знаменитую отравительницу – ни одного её портрета, кажется, не сохранилось. Почему-то перед глазами сразу вставал светлый образ тёти Беллы – хоть та и предпочитала способы погрубей, но Драко был уверен, что тётя с госпожой Тофаной поладили бы. Его передёрнуло – хорошенькие мысли на сон грядущий.

- Бон аппетит, директор, - шепнул он темноте.

Уже на пороге сна в его уставшей голове шевельнулась тревога – а если яд не дойдёт до Дамблдора? Или ещё хуже – если он дойдёт до кого-то другого? Драко ворочался, пытаясь отогнать неприятную мысль: конечно, он поступает неправильно, но что ему ещё остаётся? В конце концов, если перед тобой выбор - убить Дамблдора или испытать на себе гнев Тёмного Лорда, можно позволить себе некую неразборчивость в средствах. Плохо, если пострадает кто-то посторонний, но гораздо хуже, если пострадавшим будет сам Драко.

АНТИТЕЗА

- Я сам переживаю за Драко, но не могу закрывать глаза! Он опасен, – воскликнул Снейп.

- Вы драматизируете, Северус, - мягко улыбнувшись, урезонил Дамблдор. – В его годы вы тоже совершали непочётные поступки.

Снейп убийственно взглянул сверху вниз на сидящего Дамблдора. Хотя директор и так планировал своё убийство Снейпом, Северуса иногда одолевало искушение выполнить его просьбу преждевременно.

- Дайте подумать, Дамблдор, - протянул он. – Что-то мне не упомнить всех, кому я в школьные годы подсовывал проклятые, смертельно опасные ожерелья. Не напомните?

- Случай с мисс Белл – трагическая случайность, - сказал Дамблдор. – Мишенью был я. Вред мисс Белл Драко причинил ненамеренно.

- Ещё бы он причинил его намеренно! – процедил Снейп. – Попади ожерелье вам, я бы и не стал так возмущаться…

- Спасибо, Северус, - с иронией вставил Дамблдор.

- Естественно, Драко очень напуган и поэтому делает такие глупости, - продолжил Снейп. – Я понимаю его, но надо же думать и о других! Вам не жалко себя, Дамблдор, так пожалейте хоть своих учеников. А то ведь с Драко станется сжечь Хогвартс Адским Пламенем, лишь бы наконец-то расправиться с вами.

- Я верю, - медленно и с расстановкой сказал Дамблдор, - что Драко ещё можно спасти, пока он не разорвал свою душу убийством. Я дам ему шанс, так же, как когда-то дал шанс вам, Северус. Я надеюсь, что мы закрыли эту тему.

Снейп, конечно, не считал тему закрытой, но отлично знал, что переубеждать Дамблдора бесполезно. К тому же, им надо было ещё многое обговорить – Снейп собирался обсудить Слизнорта, который очевидно завышал оценки Поттеру и, по слухам, излишне налегал на спиртное.

СИНТЕЗ

Дин Томас и Симус Финниган всегда фанатели от близнецов Уизли и хотели стать такими же шутниками и любимцами всего Гриффиндора. Когда Фред с Джорджем покинули Хогвартс, Дин с Симусом стали метить на место главных школьных приколистов.

Впрочем, сравняться с близнецами в глазах аудитории им не удалось – шутки получались далеко не такими интересными. Вот и сегодня: зачаровать доску в кабинете зельеварения так, чтобы на ней постоянно появлялись строчки из нецензурной песни про Моргану-путану – это, конечно, смешно, но совсем не тот размах, что был у близнецов. Да и Слизнорт не Снейп: даже не назначил нормального наказания. Просто попросил прибраться у себя в кабинете и куда-то ушёл.

Пока Симус меланхолично смахивал пыль с полок, Дин от нечего делать стал рыскать по комнате в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. В одном из шкафчиков он обнаружил много разных бутылок и начал их перебирать:

- Сливочное пиво, вино, огневиски… А у Слизнорта губа не дура.

Симус тревожно прислушивался к звяканью стекла, зная, что в любой момент может вернуться Слизнорт.

- Ты поосторожней, - окликнул он Дина. – Заметит, что мы рылись в его вещах – мало не покажется.

Дин проигнорировал его и достал из шкафчика одну бутылку:

- Медовуха! Отличная штука, - он оглянулся на дверь кабинета и прошептал: - Возьмём её с собой.

- А Слизнорт не хватится? – неуверенно спросил Симус.

- Если и хватится, не докажет, что именно мы взяли, - ответил Дин, уменьшая бутылку и убирая в карман.

По вечерам в спальне шестикурсников иногда устраивались междусобойчики. В этот раз собрались все: Дин с Симусом, Гарри с Роном и Невилл. Закрыли дверь, чтоб никто незваный не сунулся, расселись на кроватях. Дин достал припрятанную бутылку:

- Я сегодня проставляюсь.

- Это что? – удивлённо спросил Гарри.

- Медовуха, - ответил Дин.

- Да мы видим, что не тыквенный сок, - рассмеялся Рон. – Где взял?

- Секрет, - загадочно ответил Дин. – Ну, кто будет?

- Я, - сказал Симус.

- Ну, это понятно, - сказал Дин и они с Симусом рассмеялись. – Кто ещё?

- Давай, Гарри, - толкнул друга Рон.

Гарри помедлил. Интуиция настойчиво уверяла воздержаться, но Гарри не умел прислушиваться к интуиции.

- Конечно, почему нет, - пожал он плечами.

- Ну и я с вами, - робко добавил Невилл.

Сотворили из воздуха стаканы. Дин с Симусом разлили. Рон поднёс стакан к губам.

- Да подожди остальных! – одёрнул его Симус.

- За дружбу, - предложил тост Дин.

Звонко чокнулись и отпили медовухи все одновременно.

FINIS


End file.
